Agofredo Eis
Agofredo Eis (アグフレッド・アイス Agufureddo Aisu) is a Mage of the second strongest Guild in Isvan: Spade Kings. Appearance Agofredo has long, spiky, light blue hair, with his long bangs parted to each side, framing his face. Agofredo has two red hairclips holding his left bang out of his eyes, and three red hair clips on the outside of his right bang, keeping that side elevated. Additionally, Agofredo has green eyes, and is often seen with a furrowed expression, usually accompanied by a scowl. Agofredo has a long, cross-shaped scar that goes from the top of his forehead, through his left eye, and ends just above his chin. Agofredo wears a green compression shirt underneath his black, hooded, zip-up sweatshirt, which is lined with dark red fur around the hood and cuffs. Agofredo also wears slightly baggy, light-blue jeans and plain, black boots. Personality Agofredo is very cynical, and often looks at the bad side of life. He often scowls, and is sarcastically comments on most things. Agofredo is also very protective of Eve, and which often results in comedic situations arising. Agofredo is also very rash, and is often the first to react in any given situation. In spite of this, Agofredo has, on occasion, provided great insight, sometimes leading to the resolution of conflicts, and even fights between people. History Synopsis Beginning Arc Magic and Ablilites Sub-Zero (氷点下 Hyōtenka): Agofredo's signature, forbidden, Lost Magic that he learned from an ancient spellbook. After learning this particular kind of Magic, it eventually becomes a part of the user's very soul, and they are cursed with it for life. Sub-Zero grants Agofredo the ability to freeze anything he desires, no matter how hot it is. Additionally, Agofredo can breath life temporary life into any non-human sculpture he fashions out of his ice. Agofredo's ice is unmeltable, and can only be destroyed through physical means, or when Agofredo himself wishes his creations to be gone. Agofredo can also control the the moisture droplets in the air, freezing them to use as weapons. Sub-Zero, however, eventually became one with Agofredo, and causes his breath to become visible, no matter what climate he ventures into. *'Giga Freeze' (ギガフリーズ Gigafurīzu): Sub-Zero's most powerful ability: the ability to freeze anything Agofredo desires. The effects are said to be permanent, if used on a living thing, but some have been able to escape the tremendous freezing capabilities that Giga Freeze possesses. *'Frozen Comet' (冷凍彗星 Reitō Suisei): Agofredo condenses the moisture around him and shoots at his target in the form of an arctic blast, which automatically freezes them upon contact. *'Ice Age' (氷河時代 Hyōga Jidai): Agofredo places his right hand over his left, palms facing down, and creates a ball of arctic mist, which he fires at his target after spreading his hands apart, facing his palms outward, in the form of an icy blast, which covers everything he hits in permafrost, both burning and freezing them. This spell doesn't affect other Ice Magic users. *'Sub-Zero: Dragon' (竜, ドラゴン, Doragon): Agofredo's signature spell in which he creates a large Dragon, composed of permafrost, that hunts his target(s) down until it hits his target, freezing them. The Dragon, however, is rather easy to destroy. *'Forbidden Arts' (禁断芸術 Kindan Geijutsu): **'Permafrost Armor' (凍土鎧 Tōdo Yoroi): Agofredo covers the majority of his body in permafrost, to act as armor, in the shape of a Dragon, complete with icy wings. The wings grant Agofredo the ability to fly. The use of such a spell eats away at Agofredo's body, and reduces his lifespan. The armor is very resilient, and was noted to be as hard as diamond. As such, he cannot keep this spell active for very long, lest the damage become permanent. **'Diamond Ice Blade' (ダイヤモンドアイスブレード Daiyamondoaisuburēdo): Agofredo creates an indestructible blade of permafrost, which has exceptional cutting power. The blade quickly eats away at Agofredo's Magic Power and, once he runs out, feeds off of his life energy. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Mage